Towed trailers, such as utility trailers or camper trailers, are in wide spread use in this country and worldwide. Individuals who use these types of trailers often move them from location to location on a frequent basis. Towed trailers typically have wheels and a hitch mechanism to allow them to be attached to a towing vehicle and moved easily. The hitch mechanism normally will employ a tongue coupler to engage a vehicle's hitch and a stabilizer, or trailer jack, which allows the trailer to be supported while disengaged from the towing vehicle.
Towed trailers are typically purchased with a trailer jack installed at the point of manufacture. The trailers jacks typically have a flange, or a mounting bracket integrated with the jack which allows the jack to be mounted to the trailer. The height of the trailer jack is normally adjustable by means of a hand crank. The adjustable trailer jack allows an individual to adapt the jack to differing terrain and use conditions. For example, in typical operation, an individual with a utility trailer will tow the trailer to the desired site. In order to release the towing vehicle, the individual will then crank the trailer jack until the jack meets the ground and raises the trailer's tongue coupler free from the towing vehicle's hitch. The individual is then free to drive the towing vehicle away and the trailer is supported by the trailer jack. In order to tow the trailer again, the process is reversed, requiring the individual to crank the jack such as to lower the trailer's tongue coupler onto the vehicle's hitch and continue cranking the jack until the lowest portion of the jack is high enough off the ground to prevent the jack from hitting the ground during transport.
Thus, as can be see by the typical mode of operation of trailer jacks, a significant amount of time and energy can be expended by the individual in cranking the jack from the up, or travel, position to the down, or supporting, position and vice versa. Additionally, it is important that when the jack is in the up position the jack is sufficiently high enough off the ground, to avoid damage during travel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a trailer jack apparatus and method which allows an individual to quickly and easily transition a jack from the up position to the down position and vice versa. Also, as there are many existing trailers in use which currently have jacks, there is a need for an apparatus and method which can allow existing jacks to be retrofitted with an apparatus allowing the jacks to quickly be transitioned from the up position to the down position and vice versa.